1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus and a component mounting method by means of which a component such as a semiconductor chip is picked out from a component feeding stage and subsequently mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A component, such as a semiconductor chip, is picked from a component feeding stage and mounted on a substrate, such as a lead frame and a resin substrate. A variety of variations exist for such a mode of mounting a component, according to a difference among attitudes of loading a component, methods for bonding a component to a substrate, and mounting accuracies required of component characteristics. Therefore, according to a mounting mode, different functions are demanded of a component mounting apparatus that performs mounting operation for taking a component out of a component feeding stage and mounting the component on a substrate.
For instance, in relation to an attitude of loading a component, a semiconductor chip in a wafer state is held on a wafer sheet in a face-up attitude in which an active face of the chip is oriented upward. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a substrate in a face down state, the semiconductor chip picked from the semiconductor wafer must be turned upside down. A component mounting apparatus intended for such a face down semiconductor chip has a component turning mechanism that turns upside down a semiconductor chip picked from a wafer. When an adhesive is used as a method for bonding a component, the component mounting apparatus must have a function for feeding an adhesive to a mount position on a substrate. Therefore, when the apparatus is intended for a plurality of types of components requiring different mounting modes, there is employed a component mounting apparatus equipped with functions conforming to the respective mounting modes (see; for instance, Patent Document 1). There is illustrated an example component mounting apparatus having a rotary mechanism that turns a pellet picked from a wafer stage upside down and a coating mechanism that applies a lead frame with an adhesive.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2001-15533
Incidentally, in a current electronic device manufacturing field, it has become required to improve versatility of a production facility so that a wide range of component types, including a high-performance component requiring a high degree of component mounting accuracy, can be taken as subjects of work, in conjunction with a reduction in footprint and the number of facilities for the purpose of further enhancing productivity and quality. However, difficulty is encountered in sufficiently responding to these demands in the related-art technology disclosed in the foregoing patent document.